


Karada Box-Tie

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8 parts later i realized they havent had sex, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Hope y'all like diabetus, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, So naturally i fixed it, misuse of company time and property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan has a surprise for his partners





	Karada Box-Tie

**Author's Note:**

> K wanted some lacy panties and honestly it's homophobic that I haven’t put Chan in any yet. - S

Woojin was highly suspicious. Chan had snuck out of bed earlier than normal that morning and was showered and dressed before anyone else was awake. It wasn’t new for his lover to be up early or already moving by the time the rest of them got up for the day, but the smirk he’d been carrying since they all stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast had him curious.

“Morning Chan.” Minho came behind their leader and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs, ham, and toast.” Chan turned in Minho’s arms to kiss him slowly, letting the younger slide his tongue along his in a lazy kiss. Woojin leaned against the table watching them with a dopey smile, his boyfriends were so beautiful and he thanked every god that he could think of that they were both his to love. “What are you smiling at?” Minho had tucked his face into Chan’s neck with a content smile.

“The two loves of my life being cute.” Woojin pushed himself off the table to walk over to them. “The kids will be up soon. We should get the table set before they come out and start trying to eat each other.” Kissing both of them softly Woojin rested his forehead against Chan’s “I love you both.”

“It’s too early for this.” Hyunjin’s voice whined from the doorway getting a few sleepy grunts of agreement from the others trailing behind him.

“Oh hush you.” Minho pressed a kiss to Chan’s throat before pulling away to grab the stack of plates. “I have it on good authority you we-”

“DON’T YOU DARE.” Hyunjin flushed pink and Minho smiled smugly.

“Smooth. Very inconspicuous.” Immediately the room looked over at the dancer who was sharing a deep blush with Seungmin. “I’m going to pay for that later but it's worth it to see you two acting like middle schoolers.”

“I absolutely cannot stand you.” Hyunjin batted at Minho’s arm “You are the worst friend.”

“I do try.” Minho pressed a kiss to his head “Now it’s time to eat.”

***

Woojin watched Chan the rest of the day at practice and noticed small things like shifts in movement and adjustments to his clothes that were not usually there. Each time the Aussie caught him staring in the mirror the he would smirk and quirk an eyebrow. What sealed his suspicions though was when Minho’s hand discreetly slipped into the back of Chan’s jeans and a malicious grin crawled across his face.

“What are you up to?” Woojin ran his hand along the Chan’s back but the sweater he was wearing was too thick to feel if anything rested underneath.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Chan continued to flip through his lyric notebook as he waited for his fellow rappers to arrive. “I’ve been beyond reproach today.”

“Reproach.” Woojin deadpanned “Now I know you’re up to no good. Pulling out big words.” Chan did a quick look to make sure they were alone before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?” Woojin willed himself to stay still “Meet me in the bathroom in an hour.”

An hour had never felt so long. Woojin kept losing his place in the dance as he thought about what he wanted to do to his lover and eventually the coach got frustrated and released them early. Bowing an apology for his distractedness Woojin sped off to the bathroom tucked away in the mostly unused part of the building. Chan was already waiting for him.

“Hey there handsome.” Chan crooked a finger at him “Come here.” Woojin strode forward and pressed him against the wall “Why don’t you see what I got under here?” Woojin slid his hands under the thick sweater and up the man’s chest until his fingertips brushed material. It was lace.

“You are the worst tease.” Woojin palmed at Chan’s chest making the bralette drag across the younger’s nipples.

“You should see what they match.” Chan breathed, his head falling back. Woojin sank to his knees opening his pants to find teal lace peeking out at him. “Do you like them?” Woojin dragged his tongue along the material. “Ohhh. Woojin.” Woojin dragged the pants further down to mouth heavily at Chan “Oh shit Woojin.”

“Starting without me?” Minho slipped in the door and locked it. “I should have known better. Woojin is always weak for you when you doll yourself up.” Chan reached an arm out to pull Minho close and bury his face into his neck. “Shhhh Channie. Don’t want anyone to hear us.” Chan breathed heavily as Woojin finally pulled the wet fabric away to tease the skin.

“Woojin.” The man didn’t bother to look up, instead he took Chan into his mouth until his nose rested against the warm skin of the pelvis. “Oh my god Woojin.” Chan clung to Minho’s shirt “Oh my god.” Woojin pulled back a bit before moving forward again. He didn’t have vocal training today. He didn’t have to hold back “Wooj-” Chan couldn’t stop his hips from jerking when Minho reached under his sweater to pinch a lace covered nipple. 

“You’re being loud again Chan.” Minho pinched harder “Shhh.” Chan bit his lip trying to keep silent. “ Woojin pulled off breathing heavily keeping the tip sitting on his tongue and looking up at his lovers “Christ Woojin.” Minho couldn’t breath around the intense look.

“Woojin.” Chan whispered. Woojin dragged his tongue back and forth along the tip “Baaaaaby.” Swallow down “Fuck.” Chan rolled his hips getting an approving hum.

“Keep doing that Channie. Keep fucking into Woojin’s mouth.” Chan exhaled heavily but followed the order. “That’s it Channie. That’s it.” Minho was breathless as he watched Chan slip in and out of Woojin’s mouth making trails of drool slide down Woojin’s chin. The elders dark eyes stayed fixed on their whimpering lover “He’s so close Woojin. Help Channie get off yeah?” Woojin took Chan deep in his throat again just as Minho covered Chan’s mouth with his hand and swallowed hard which constricted his throat making the Aussie jerk wildly in his arms as he came. “That’s it Channie.” Minho removed his hand to take Chan’s mouth in a harsh kiss until the man was nearly falling over.

“Share Minnie.” Woojin’s voice sounded raspy as Minho moved so their lover could claim Chan’s mouth. Woojin pressed every part of them that he could together as he kissed Chan his tongue exploring the well mapped areas of his lovers mouth.

“We’re going to be missed soon.” Minho lamented as he adjusted his pants. “Round two at home?” Chan leaned heavily on the wall as Woojin released him looking dazed. “You can’t look at me like that Chan or we’ll never make it out of here.” Sliding down the wall to his knees the dark eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open in invitation “Chan?” Woojin swept up behind him roughly palming the front of his pants “Oh fuck.”

“Give him what he wants Minnie.” Woojin palmed Minho harder until the younger whimpered “Give our good boy your pretty cock.” Woojin pushed down the stretch pants and boxers “Come get it Chan.” Minho nearly buckled as Chan closed around him. Woojin covered Minho’s mouth with a hand as Chan went from teasing to wetly sucking “Fuck into his mouth Minnie. He can take it. You know how Chan likes it.” Minho’s hands fisted into Chan’s hair “Just like that. But harder.” Minho jerked his hips getting a gargle, and kept doing so even as Chan’s eyes were nearly closed “Keep doing that Minnie. Make Chan cum again just from the taste of you in his mouth.” Minho panted heavily against his hand and let himself get lost in the two until Chan moaned around him and he came “Good boy Minnie. Good boy.” Chan fell back against the wall breathing heavily letting spit and cum drip down his chin but looking at Woojin “Stand up baby.” Chan licked his bottom lip “Up.” Woojin kissed Minho’s neck and pulled his pants back up before pressing Chan against the wall and palming him “Cum for me baby.” Chan seized up and silently fell apart in Woojin’s arms. “That’s it baby. There’s my good boy.”

“Woojin.” Minho slipped his hands under the eldest’ shirt “How the fuck are you so good?”

“We’ll have to save that for later.” Woojin licked at the mess on Chan’s chin. “We have to get back.” Chan’s head rolled forward “Come back to me baby. Come back to us.” Minho moved his hands to pet Chan’s hair as he came out of his headspace.

“Oops.” Chan mumbled “I didn’t mean to slip so hard.”

“Its okay baby. We’ve got to get you two cleaned up.” Woojin gently kissed Chan before turning on the water and letting it get warm. Using paper towel Woojin cleaned up his boys and himself before sending them off in opposite directions to where they were supposed to go.

***

The rest of the day was fairly boring and Woojin went through the motions of practice but his heart wasn't really in it. When the three finally arrived home Chan had stripped down to the teal lace set before all but tackling him to the bed while Minho went to the closet to pull out bundles of rope. Woojin buried his fingers into the blonde locks to keep him close letting his lover grind on his lap desperately.

“Alright Channie.” Minho ran his hands down Chan’s shoulders “Go stretch.” Chan pouted “Don't you want to get tied up Channie?” Woojin kissed at Chan's neck “Then you gotta stretch.” Chan huffed but got up to begin his task “And you mister” Minho stepped between the spread thighs “You owe me a kiss.” Woojin pulled the youngest down to kiss him breathless. “Thanks babe.” Minho pulled away “Now if you'll excuse me Channie needs to be tied up. Do us a favor and get naked.” Woojin smiled but complied until he noticed Chan. The Aussie had started to slip under again and Woojin could not help but melt. 

“Minnie.” Woojin grabbed the younger's hand “Look at Chan.” Dutifully Minho looked over “Recognized that look?”

“Yeah. He looked like that earlier.” Chan smiled dazed, his body releasing all tension.

“He’s in his subspace.” Minho looked at him startled “He trusts you.” Woojin stood up brushing hair from Minho's eyes. “He went under earlier for you too. I just didn't think to point it out.” Minho looked over again at Chan “Chan goes nonverbal when he's under. Right Chan?” Chan snapped his fingers once. “One snap for yes. Two snaps for no.”

“Thank you Chan.” Minho moved from Woojin to Chan so he could place a kiss on his cheek. “I promise I'll do my best to take care of you.” Chan tapped at Minho’s lips twice with his index finger.

“He is asking to kiss you.” Woojin explained.

“Yes Chan. You can kiss me.” Minho cupped Chan’s face reverently as they kissed. “Thank you for the kiss Channie.” Chan hummed happily before turning to Woojin and tapping at his lips.

“Of course baby.” Woojin threaded his fingers through the blond hair devouring Chan in a kiss. “I'm proud of you.” Chan sighed closing his eyes. “Can Minnie tie you up?” One snap. “Okay Minnie you can start.” Woojin stepped back allowing Minho room to create the karada chest harness and helped smooth out the ropes as he created the hexagon pattern over the sternum. “This is a box tie Chan. Your arms are going to be bound behind you. Can you hold them for fifteen minutes?” One snap. “I'm going to give you a bell to hold. If you need to tap out you'll drop the bell. If you need our attention shake it. Do you understand?” One snap “Good boy Chan. So good for us.” Woojin placed a quick kiss on Chan’s cheek before walking to the closet and leaving Minho to finish his work. When he returned Woojin placed the bell into Chan’s bound hands. “Talk to him Minnie. Touch him.”

“Our pretty Channie.” Minho kissed him again the same lazy way he’d kissed the man that morning until the Aussie was trembling in an attempt to stay upright. 

“Do you want to kneel for Minnie?” Woojin circled around checking the temperature of Chan’s hands. Chan nodded once. “Let me grab you a pillow.” Woojin kissed his shoulder and moved to the bed to grab a pillow. Once placed Woojin grabbed an elbow to help lower Chan to the ground “Good boy Chan. You’re doing wonderfully.” Chan preened. “Would you like to suck on Minnie’s pretty cock baby?” Chan nodded letting his mouth fall open.

“Woojin you are the best boyfriend.” Minho kneeled to caress Chan’s face “Isn’t he Channie? Our Woojinnie is the best boyfriend in the whole world.” Both looked up at him with warm smiles and Woojin felt tears prick at his eyes. “Woojinnie takes such good care of us. We couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Chan turned to look at Minho and shook the bell. “What is it Channie?” Chan looked up at Woojin and back down to Minho before opening his mouth.

“He wants you.” Woojin pet Chan’s hair. “Chan wants to suck you Minnie. Let’s give him what he wants.” Minho stood back up so he could push his pants down “Good boy Minnie.” Woojin moved behind Minho again stoking him to hardness while keeping his eyes fixed on their lover “Okay Chan.” Woojin kissed along Minho’s neck as Chan began to suck “My good boys.”

“Woojin.” Minho reached a hand behind him to grip the oldest’ hair “Oh my god Woojin.” Minho rolled his hips “Fuck me Chan, you’re so good. So, so, good.”

“Do you like that Minnie?” Woojin purred into his ear “Do you like Channie’s mouth on you?” Minho nodded frantically “Faster Chan.” Chan obeyed instantly “Good boy. My good, beautiful, boys.” Woojin went back to biting along the straining neck and reaching under the younger’s shirt to drag his nails along the warm skin, while his other wrapped around Minho’s waist to support his trembling frame.

“ChAN!” Minho started to buckle under the onslaught of their combined attention “Oh god I can’t stop.” Minho locked his knees and gripped Chan’s hair “Shitshitshit. Oh god Chan.” 

“It’s okay Minnie. You can cum for Chan.” Minho whimpered “Let go Minnie.” Minho’s breath hitched “Let go baby.” Minho tensed up and came with a breathy moan “Perfect Minnie. That was perfect.” Chan sat back licking his lips breathlessly. “Good boy Minnie. My good boy.”

“You’re so soft today.” Minho hummed leaning heavily against Woojin. “Well softer than normal.” Woojin pressed a final kiss to Minho’s neck and the phone timer chimed “Times up Channie.” Both Woojin and Minho began untying Chan and massaging the muscles to get the blood flowing back into the appendages.

“How you feeling Chan?” Woojin kissed a cheekbone. Long fingers pulled at the top of his jeans “You’ll hurt your throat with any more use and you have vocals tomorrow.” Chan shook his head tugging more insistently at Woojin’s jeans “Okay baby. On the bed.” Chan rocked up onto his tiptoes to kiss him “You’re welcome.”

“Woojin?” Minho wrapped his arms around the older’s waist “Will you teach me?”

“Teach you what Minnie?” Woojin 

“Chan’s signs.” Minho looked over to the bed where their partner was laid out waiting patiently the lace lying in a pile on the floor.

“Of course Minnie.” Woojin kissed him “We’ll teach you, but for now we need to go to take care of Chan.” Minho squeezed him in a hug. “Go lay on the bed with Channie.” Grabbing the lube from the dresser Woojin peeled off his clothes to crawl in between Chan’s open legs “Hi baby.” Chan tapped his lips twice “Minnie kiss Chan while I open him up.” Minho obliged and Woojin began the slow process of opening their lover. “How are you feeling Chan?” The man lifted his hand to give a thumbs up “Good boy.” Woojin worked a finger into him making the man below squirm “Good boy Chan.” By the time Woojin had three fingers curling into Chan the Aussie was clutching at Minho, mouth hanging open as desperate noises spilled from him. “Are you ready baby?” One snap “Okay love.” Woojin slicked up his dick and slowly slid into Chan until he rested against the man’s ass. “Ohh baby you feel so good.” bracing himself on his elbows Woojin kissed Chan languidly while fucking slow and deep into the Aussie. “I love you Chan.” As Woojin continued the slow pace Minho watched as Chan began to become overwhelmed with emotions and soon he was crying and Woojin was kissing down his neck whispering soft praises.

“You’re so beautiful Chan.” Watery eyes looked over Minho and Chan reached out “I love you Chan.” Minho kiss the outstretched palm “You’re so good for us.” Chan’s body arched when Woojin rocked into him harder “Just like that Woojinnie.” Another thrust “Harder.” Chan closed his eyes both hands circling Woojin’s shoulders and scratching down.

“Let go baby. We’ll catch you.” Woojin panted against Chan’s hair. “Let go for me baby.” Chan arched against him and came “Perfect baby. Perfect.” Burying his face into Chan’s neck Woojin fucked into Chan a few more times before cumming in him with a breathy moan.

“You two stay there. I’ll get the towel.” Minho kissed Chan and then Woojin’s trembling shoulder. Pulling out Woojin rolled them over so he could tuck Chan under his chin.

“You did so good for me and Minnie.” Minho returned smiling at the two “He did so good didn’t he Min.”

“Chan you were perfect.” Minho set to work cleaning both of his lovers off “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Come here.” Chan whispered and Minho immediately dropped the towel to crawl up on the bed to curl up on Chan’s free side. “Sleep with me. I’m tired.” Both Minho and Woojin smiled.

“Okay Chan.” Woojin pulled up the sheet to cover them. 

“I love you.” Chan sighed happily pulling them close and letting sleep take him.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
